nekoparafandomcom-20200224-history
Coconut
is the second youngest of the Minaduki catgirls. The others typically consider her to be cool, but Coconut yearns to instead be considered cute, and doesn't seem to have much confidence in her body. Her breed is a Maine Coon. Appearance Because of her Maine Coon heritage, Coconut is the tallest of the Minaduki sisters as well as the most developed for her age. She has light blonde hair which reaches down to the bottom of her back and has heterochromic amber and blue eyes. Her casual attire consists of a pink midriff-baring shoulderless crop top, denim hot pants with her purple thong pulled up to be partially visible across her hips above her shorts, and purple heeled shoes. Personality Initially Coconut comes across as mature, but has low self-esteem due to her clumsiness and self-proclaimed lack of skills. It is later revealed that her maturity is simply a facade; her rapid development due to being a Maine Coon sparked her desire to mature as quickly as possible so as not to be a burden towards Kashou or her sisters; her clumsiness a side effect of this. After she accepts that she is still a kitten at heart, she becomes more playful and far less clumsy. History Nekopara Vol. 1 Coconut decided to tag along with Shigure and the other catgirl sisters to La Soleil to meet with Kashou, Chocola, and Vanilla. There, Coconut reunites with Chocola and Vanilla after they left the house. She also gets a complementary treat to Kashou's entire stock of desserts purchased by Shirgure. Later on, Coconut was invited over to demonstrate her independence over her catgirl instincts by being tested with a cat lure. However, she indistinctively becomes obsessed with a nearby house fly, eventually tries to swat it but hits Chocola instead. Some time afterwards, she could be seen being ashamed of herself not keeping herself under control. She later becomes one of the maids at Kashou's bakery, as suggested by Shigure. Nekopara Vol. 0 Coconut plays an intermediate role in ''Nekopara Vol. 0''. She describes herself to being a refined and focused Catgirl but nevertheless still gives in to her childishness. She is also a hardworker and plays her part managing household chores. Nekopara Vol. 2 After becoming a maid at La Soleli, Coconut becomes a hardworking waitress thanks to her helpful attitude. However, she is prone to having inferiority complexes due to having no helpful equities of baking and in addition to her clumsiness. She's also being bossed around by her older sister Azuki, who frequently drives her to being cast down to the sidelines, doing nothing. She and Azuki often fight with each other at times. Thinking she might need a change of pace, Kashou invites Coconut on a temporary delivery job with Chocola and Vanilla, along with himself. But she continues feeling down. Along the way, the group meets Milk, the energetic Takoyaki catgirl. Milk takes notice of Coconut and introduces herself, though Coconut remains flustered. Milk later sees her owner returning and she hurriedly approaches her. Coconut sees Milk end up jaywalking and is about to be hit by a car, but Coconut rescues her in time, somehow feeling more confident than she was before. As a reward, Milk's owner treats the group with free Takoyaki. The four returns to the bakery and sees a disappointed Shigure for being late. Coconut and the other catgirls try making excuses, but Azuki scolds them as well. The catgirls later apologize. Coconut later overhears a conversation between Azuki and Kashou after spying on them, and is furious to hear Azuki still thinks of her as a useless catgirl. Determined to prove her worth, Coconut visits the bakery at nighttime to meet with Kashou. She cordially requests some 'special training' with him to become a better waitstaff. Kashou agrees to give her some bakery training. But in the process, she fails to learn any techniques due to her own clumsiness and starts ridiculing herself of her uselessness. Kashou then took her upstairs in order to calm her down. Coconut gets treated to a large feast cooked up by Kashou and Coconut happily dines in. While indulging, Kashou asks her a question, about her recent behavior. She responds to him, that she is trying to prove herself that she is not a young girl anymore, and that she wanted to learn new things just like everyone had. But she knows she could never accomplish this due to her self-inexperience. But Kashou reassures her, that she doesn't need to be perfect to keep up with everyone. He tells her to be herself and do the best she can in her own unique way. Feeling lightened from his words, Coconut thanks him for believing in her. Back at training, Coconut makes great progress much to her delight. After her training, Kashou offers her to stay for the night and she accepts. She then goes into the bathroom to take a shower and later gets her hair dried by Kashou. Before she goes off to bed, Coconut thanks Kashou for everything that he's done for her. At the next day, Coconut uses her knowledge from Kashou's training to demonstrate her more refined work around the bakery, impressing everyone though Azuki is only slightly impressed. Coconut teases her on how gullible she is. Later, Coconut comes back to the store at night to have a talk with Kashou, but discovers he isn't there. So she waited for him. But when Kashou returned, she discovers Azuki with him both speaking ill about her. Distraught to hear such words, Coconut becomes furious and snaps at the two of them in a tantrum. As Kashou tries to talk her out of it, Azuki slaps her in frustration. Coconut runs out the store heartbroken. Coconut runs out of the night and to the park, where she cries in misery all to herself. Kashou quickly catches up to her, and Coconut notices him. He stands beside her and tries consoling her. Coconut allegedly admits to herself that she will never be as good as everyone the way she is, but hearing how Kashou said about her inexperience broke her heart. Kashou then responds to her, saying that everyone have their flaws, even himself. Then he asks Coconut if she really hates Azuki all because of the flaws. But Coconut admits she doesn't really hate her. Seeing how she acted in such a way, Coconut urgently wants apologize Azuki for everything for what she had done. So, Kashou reveals Azuki to Coconut. Relieved to see her, she hugs her and apologized for being selfish. Azuki also apologized for making her cry. But she says no matter how much they fight with each other, she reminds her they're a family. After the two make amends, Kashou notices the time and offers the two to stay over. In the next day, Coconut continues to fight with Azuki as usual, even after Chocola and Vanilla returned from their reexamination. Business continues in La Soleli. Though with her learned skills, Coconut works at a slow pace. Later, she goes in the kitchen and notices Kashou and Azuki are going to bake a cake. She delightfully offers her help and Kashou accepts her to try. However, Coconut fails miserably to create a proper cake. So Azuki fixes the mistake for her, and spectactually refines the cake. Azuki is amazed to having her sister help her out. Kashou decides to give the two catgirls a lesson on how to bake a proper cake. Demonstrating his skills, Coconut watches carefully. Then she watches Azuki demonstrate it herself. Then later Chocola and Vanilla come in, who noted both Coconut and Azuki's relationship towards Kashou, though Coconut commented that Kashou could technically be her master. Then the two make an idea of making Coconut and Azuki catpanions, but Coconut becomes concerned of that idea due to the fact Chocola and Vanilla are already Kashou's catpanions. The next day, Coconut helps out with Kashou in the kitchen, demonstrating her new techniques. She notices Kashou is acting strange, slightly amusing her and slightly teases him by snuggling up to him. Chocola later comes in, noticing Kashou petting Coconut and she cuts in to be petted too. But then Chocola stops everything and inspects Coconut. She concludes that Kashou has been eye on her the whole time. Embarrassed, Coconut nervously tries dismissing that fact. Then Chocola starts to get a feeling both of them are feeling aroused, but Kashou shuts her up and tells Coconut to get back to work. After her encounter with Chocola, Coconut has started to feel concerned about Kashou staring at her and decides to talk to him. Upon finding him, she also sees Chocola with him and becomes surprised to see them in a lewd situation. Nervously apologizing, she frantically leaves, but Kashou subconsciously stops her. Becoming more nervous, Coconut tells him that she is feeling 'weird and strange' after seeing him and Chocola being lewd together like that. Then Chocola hugs her from behind, intentionally arousing her because of her feelings for Kashou. Unable to comprehend her emotions, Coconut confessed that she wanted to talk to Kashou after being told he was staring at her voluptuously. Kashou replied that he never intended to stare at her like that, but couldn't hold it because he had feelings for her. Kashou then calmly invited her to 'do it' with him, and Coconut hesitantly accepted. The two then engaged in intercourse. After becoming one, Kashou and Coconut sleep together. Since Coconut is now Kashou's 'catpanion', she worries about Chocola and Vanilla since she feels like she's cutting in between them. But Kashou assures he'll be fine with her since he also loves her along with Chocola and Vanilla. The next day, the girls return to the bakery and Shigure quickly discovers Coconut slept with Kashou, and immediately confirms Coconut is now Kashou's 'catpanion'. Coconut tries to dismiss this, but Shigure knew Coconut would go for it. Coconut apologizes to Kashou for being unable to keep it a secret, but Kashou assures her to not regret it. '' Trivia * Although she yearns to be called cute, Coconut wears revealing clothing, making her appearance more seductive. * Coconut has the largest bust side of all the characters in the series. Steam Related Merchandise Category:Characters Category:Catgirls Category:Minaduki Family